A coiler or like apparatus puts sliver or roving supplied by a carding machine, a set of drafting rolls, a combing machine and other spinning machines into spinning cans. The deposition of the sliver or roving occurs in cycloidal turns. There are two alternatives in practice. Either the coiler plate (turntable) is rotated about a fixed rotation axis and the spinning can performs a slow rotational motion about its longitudinal axis in a direction opposite to that of the coiler plate or the spinning can stands still and the rotation axis of the spinning can is slowly moved about the longitudinal axis of the spinning can during the more rapid rotation of the coiler plate.
The deposition density of the sliver or roving in the spinning can has not been known to be kept constant throughout the can in such systems.
Further, in the vicinity of the longitudinal axis of the spinning can and the inner periphery of the spinning can more sliver or roving per unit volume are usually laid in than in the ring shaped central region found between these regions concentric to each other. The consequence is that the sliver or roving turns can be pressed together nonuniformly in the spinning can. This can effect the homogeneity and the friction of the sliver or roving on the coiler plate disadvantageously. Also the can capacity is not used completely.